Something she said
by Hikari-Kayko
Summary: rated just in case, cursing, violence and such. i don't do summaries well so just look inside if you'd pleaz! oh, and pleaz review if you do actually read to the end of the story. KuramaOC. forgive the weird and sporadic formating of my chapiis, i wrote t
1. Default Chapter

**Something she said**

By: Hikari-Kayko

Co. Writing by: Yami-Kayko (H/K: not a real person)

Yami: whispers am to!!!

Copy Write: September 26, 2004

-Special Thanks To My Beta Reader, Botan Minamino.

Hikari: (Note to all: I don't mind you using any and/or all materials you might find attractive in this story, but pleaz ask me first.)

Yami-Kayko: In other words, you take without asking, and we will make sure that you know fear, and then you know pain, and then you die! Good day!

Hikari: Yeah… "Oo well maybe not quite like that, but along those lines, I... think...?

Disclaimers: I do own Yuna and Mieke and any other characters which you do not recognize, however, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did then I would not be Hikari-Kayko, I would be the Keiko of the anime, but alas, it is not so. -.-,

Summary: This was my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, so be kind. I wrote it a _long_ time ago! For the most part I think this story is gonna go like this, detectives meet people at Kuwabara's wedding, who turn out to be ghost detectives from different parts of the world. A few in particular strike the fancy of a few of our single guys in the story, love, marriage, and a baker's dozen children insure. (lol… I keed, I keed!)

Chapter One: The happy couple.

The entire crew stood around the newly weds as they danced their first dance as a married couple. The wedding hadn't been very big. Just friends and immediate family.

After the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for the new, happy couple.

"Yukina you look fantastic!" Keiko said as she hugged the new bride tightly.

"Oh, thank you all for coming." Yukina's eyes filled with tears as she began to speak. "I'm sorry, I tried my best not to cry during the ceremony, but I can't help it any more!"

"Aw..." The crowd of women around her embraced her as they laughed with joy.

Over on the other side of the table men in tuxedos crowded around Kuwabara as they patted him on the back and drank Champaign to his happy ever after.

Then a new song came on and every one was instructed to pick some one by random and dance. Hiei chose Yukina so that they could have a little brother-sister time, while Kuwabara took up Keiko. Yusuke grabbed a hold of Botan while other various people paired themselves off.

This left Kurama alone in a corner, all the ladies having been taken; all but one. She stood in the corner opposite him, looking left out. Kurama walked over to her and cleared his thought.

"It would seem, Miss, that you and I are both in the same predicament, neither of us having a partner. Would you do me the honor?" he asked holding his hand out to the women who sat before him.

"No thanks, I don't want to dance anyways." And then she turned again to look at the people on the dance floor, envious.

"I would believe you, where it not for the longing look in your eyes." Kurama smiled, still holding out his hand. This caught the girl's attention, this time she spoke more friendly to him.

"Okay, if you insist." She sighed in mock exasperation smiling daringly then took his hand. As they began to dance with the crowed Kurama tried his hand at small talk.

"So, where are you from? You're not from Japan, that's for sure." He waited as the girl thought for a moment.

"My name is Yuna Sweis, and no, I'm not from around here. I'm from America. I'm one of Yukina's friends." She stated looking into his deep green eyes as if she where searching. Something about her wasn't normal for a human, but Kurama was not going to ruin the moment by saying so.

"Really, how odd, I didn't know Yukina had been to America. She's never talked of it." He said coolly as he stared back into her olive green orbs.

"She hasn't _Youko Kurama_, don't play games with me. I know you can since me." Yuna snapped quietly so that no one else would hear her.

Kurama, surprised by her abruptness, but not by her confession stayed calm. "Oh, is that so." He smiled when Yuna rolled her eyes at his coolness.

Now that they had stopped talking, Kurama took in this woman's features. Her hair was long (down to her buttocks), dark and soft, and very strait. Her skin was a creamy tan, sun kissed, and smooth. But her eyes where not at all matching in comparison to the rest of her. They where a steel blue-grey, very powerful, and yet somehow lost... Had… had they not been green a moment ago? Kurama thought to himself, confused.

"So, Yuna," he continued none-the-less, "How is it that you know our beloved Yukina? Through business perhaps?" Again, Kurama smiled at the annoyance in the women's eyes at being asked a personal question.

"Through Botan, I'm a spirit detective. I worked with Yukina for six years in her home land to get ride of the rogue demon population that was destroying their glacier." She answered briskly.

This caught Kurama by surprise. Another spirit detective in town, this would most certainly be interesting.

--- --- ---

And there you have it! The first chapter of probable many! And for those of you who don't mind a spoiler, yes these two love bugs will hitch up sooner or later, once the ice has thawed a bit perhaps. Questions, comments, and even flames are welcome. (But, try to hold back on the latter if possible!) More soon!

HIKARi


	2. The unofficial official date

**Something she said**

Disclaimers: Don't own, would like to, but don't.

-Special thanks to my Beta reader, Botan Minamino!

Chapter Two: The 'unofficial' (official) date.

Three weeks after the wedding Kuwabara and Yukina moved into their new house, just a few doors down from Yusuke and Keiko.

-Over the phone-

"... so since our house is still a mess from moving in I thought we could all go to the movies or something fun like that! What do you think?" Yukina's voice floated jubilantly from the receiver.

"That's a wonderful idea! I might even be able to pull Koenma away from his desk to come as well." Botan said sounding slightly disgruntled at the mention of her over working spouse.

Yukina stifled a giggled, "Oh, don't bother on our part. Koenma is a busy man..." She tried to reason.

"Don't be silly," Botan said with a clipped tone making the words final, "he needs to stretch his legs anyways!"

"If you're sure," Yukina surrendered to the ferry girl's persistence. "How about we all meet at the movie theater in, say, an hour?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the worlds!"

:One Hour Later:

"Where are they, I thought you said they'd be here?" Keiko asked with concern glancing down at her watch to check the time until the movie would begin.

"Oh, don't worry, I managed to swing a few more passengers for Kurama to pick up, they'll come I'm sure of it." Botan smiled impishly as she caught site of the two demons walking towards them with two others tagging along behind.

"You're here, I was beginning to worry," Yukina greeted them all with a sweet smile.

"No need," Hiei growled with a glare in his crimson eyes, "We where only late because this one wouldn't get in the car." As he jabbed his thumb behind him every one turned to see Kurama looking all in a huff, standing next to the two other women, one of which was Yuna, who also looked ruffled.

Amongst the giggles Yukina walked to the other women and gave her warm embrace. "Mieke, I'm so glad you came!"

"Hello Yukina. I'm terribly sorry about missing the wedding." She said pulling away from the small apparition's huge. She was a short, stout girl with generous curves and tones muscles. Her eyes shone a violent shade of orange while her strawberry blonde hair hung in flipped layers down to just past her shoulders. "I just couldn't get here in time. Koenma had me working on some big case for weeks."

At this Botan glared at her husband, who quickly jumped out of her reach behind Yusuke.

"That's okay," Yukina assured the disappointed girl with a smile. "Keiko has plenty of pictures. We'll catch up later. But, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the movie!"

:Two And A Half Hours Later:

Yusuke unlocked the front door to his and Keiko's house and stepping inside. "That movie sucked! All that romantic crap was so boring. There was no action, no adventure!" He complained loudly.

"No kidding," Kurama mused quietly looking slightly affronted.

"I second that notion." Koenma agrees exasperatedly as he stepped in behind them followed by every one else.

"Just because "Steel Magnolia" was a feminine movie and not some action packed 'dooms day' event doesn't mean it 'sucked'!" Botan retorted firmly.

"That was not just a feminine movie that was a 'chick flick', and a bad one at that." Hiei corrected sounding as though the thought of it made him sick. There was an echoing moment of silence where the general notion passing through everyone's thoughts was '_how does Hiei even know what a chick flick is',_ before they erupted into fits of laughter, much to the demon's confusion.

As they all settled into the many sofas and love-seats situated in the din they chatted and laughed.

"So where are you two from, and how do you know Yukina?" Keiko asked redirecting the conversation to rest on the two new members of the party.

"We met about six years ago while helped hunt down the fugitive demons in her kingdom." Mieke answered happily.

"Yes, they're spirit detectives too." Botan explained to the room at large. "Yusuke is the detective for this region." She then directed her comment to Mieke and Yuna, smiling at the look of recognition on Meike's face.

"Yes even the detectives in The Americas have heard of Yusuke Urameshi." Yuna said with an amused smile.

"See Keiko, I'm famous!" Yusuke joked with a goofy smile to his wife.

"So then how are there two different detectives for one region?" Kurama inquired interestedly, "That would require that one of you..." Realization came too late along with the bemused notion of thinking himself a complete ass for bringing it up.

"Died?" Yuna finished his statement bluntly. "Yes, I was killed three years ago, during a confrontation with a particularly vicious demon. So Mieke was named detective, but they brought me back. Now there are two of us." She said this with a very matter-of-face tone while sipping on a cup of tea. Kurama watched as her eyes flickered with some emotion, pain, and wondered if anyone else had seen.

Kuwabara looked around to the 'put out' expressions in the room before speaking up, "Sounds ... like it was one hell of a trip." _Lame_, but at least it broke the awkward silence.

'You haven't even the slightest inkling...' Yuna thought bitterly, suppressing a grimace. It was silent for another moment before she found the lack of noise too much to handle. She stood, smiling as politely as she could. "I'll, be right back."

"Are you okay?" Botan asked softly catching her wrist as she attempted to leave the room. Amethyst eyes stared at Yuna with worry as the girl suppressed what looked like intense physical pain in her facade.

Cherokee's false smile brightened, "Of course I'm fine, just going for some fresh air." And she reclaimed her hand from the ferry girl's exiting the room in an instant.

"Someone needs to go after her. She shouldn't go out by herself like that." Mieke stated staring anxiously after her friend.

Everyone looked around to each other then they in unison stared a Kurama who shrank back with the onset of apprehension.

"What, why me? She doesn't like me!" He pleaded in a very desperate tone.

"Kurama, please, she doesn't like it when we go after her." Botan explained softly hoping to guilt him into it.

"What makes you think she'll be any different around me?" The kitsune reasoned realizing that he had probably already lost the fight. To his surprise Botan glared daggers at him while Koenma slowly backed away from his wife, smiling apologetically with his hands raised in defeat.

_Coward_ Kurama thought, but then again, he couldn't really blame the young ruler. Botan was pretty fierce lately. Vaguely he wondered why, but gave in anyways for his own safety if for nothing else.

"All right," Kurama sighed, defeated, "I'll go see what I can do." Then set down his cup of tea and left the room.

--- --- ---

A/N: So? What-cha-think? Bad I know, but it will get better. Wait until you here the twist in it all! I originally had this in a very weird script dialog for reasons that are unclear even to me "Oo, but I hope that I didn't mess anything up when I converted it into the new form. If I did, I apologize.

HIKARi


	3. Her Vice

A/N: There is mention of drug use in this chapii, just to warn you, although it's not really what it looks like at first, promise! Other than that, read on!!! (P.S. And don't forget to review pleaz!!! )

--- --- ---

Chapter 3

--- --- ---

Kurama made his way to the front door where Yuna had gone brooding silently to himself, but stopped short of the door when he heard a small noise. The front door had been left slightly ajar and he could hear a soft sort of sobbing noise coming from the front porch.

Thinking it was Yuna, Kurama pushed the door open a little further to see her. Yuna was leaning against the railing of the front steps gripping her own shoulders close as if in pain. She gasped for undisturbed breath as she reached for something in her back pocket. Kurama's numb mind shifted to dread at the sight of her hands trembling madly while they pulled a thin black pouch from the confines of her blue jeans pocket.

Kurama's breathing shrieked to a halt as he watched the girl retrieve a short thin syringe and a tiny bottle of clear liquid from the bag. The scene went unprocessed as Yuna turned the bottle upside down, pierced its rubber stopped with the needle of the syringe, and drew liquid from it until the plastic tube was more than half way full. Then replacing the bottle in the pouch Yuna stuck the needle into the smooth pail flesh of her hand without a flinch. Then she covered the needle and dropped it back into the bag as well and returned it to her pocket resuming her hold on her shoulders for a moment longer before the shacking subsided and she seemed to relax as the pain dissipated.

"I hate this," Kurama heard her whisper before she rose to her feet again. Heart pounding Kurama called upon his quick wit and yanked the door open just before she got to it as though he had only just arrived. Yuna gasped and jumped back defensively.

"Hello," He said rather breezily before checking his voice and trying again. "Are you alright?" The girl immediately checked her face for tears. Finding none she sighed in relief.

"Uh… Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a minute alone to clear my thoughts." _A lie_… Kurama's conscience hissed, but he did not say anything. "Will you tell Mieke I went on home and I'll see her there?" Yuna asked hurriedly grabbing her coat from in side and rushing down the front stairs again.

"Of course," Kurama answered politely. She stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly and turning to leave, but Kurama caught her hand in his anchoring her to the spot.

"If you every need someone to talk to, I'm free." He suggested softly in her ear as she refused to turn to face him fully. Yuna stood stalk still for a moment then nodded curtly and was gone.

--- --- ---

End of Chapii 3!!!

… … …

Pardon my French but…

It's really fucking sad that no one has reviewed once in the three years this story has been up… I think I'm going to have to delete it! Which is totally against my normal ways but I'm just after deleting my very first lemon - attempt story which was only my second story ever so I'll trash this one too if I have to!!!

… … …

Why am I even typing this?!?! "Oo NO ONE'S READING IT!!!

Hikari Sobs

Yami pats her on the back Lads… you're heartless! This was Hikari's first fic EVER and no one reviewed… THERE WASN'T EVEN A FECKIN' FLAME MAN!!!

Hikari Wails!!!

Peace out y'all…

HIKARi


End file.
